I'll Survive
by Your Candle on the Water
Summary: AU. Sara is an orphan trying to stay alive and stay sane in a Nazi camp. She calls for Jareth to take her away, but he never comes. Here's how Sara turns her life around and becomes Sarah Williams, the woman Jareth never saved. Rated for future themes.


**_The standard copyright claims hold true. I own nothing but the plot._**

**_I took this story down because I wanted to make my own personal account. Took me long enough._**

* * *

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away right _now."_

That was her prayer every night.

Every hour she stayed alive in that tiny attic, she spent on wishing for her savior, a knight in shining armor, to get her away.

The floor of the attic was riddled with bullet holes, letting the scant sunlight come in. the light informed her of how much time has passed, mocked her for being stuck in purgatory- neither sleeping in peace or writhing in the hands of the Nazis.

They were in this house before. It was empty when she came- more like when she dragged herself- to the tiny cottage. She was practically hiding in the scarce bushes near the building when she saw a group of soldiers enter the house earlier that week.

She later heard a woman scream, a baby cry, and at least ten gun shots. Taking a quick peek, after repeating her prayer to the Goblin King again, the brunette saw two soldiers dragging out the bodies of a man and a woman. A teenage girl was bound by the wrists and pushed into the military van.

The last soldier went out of the house a few minutes later, carrying a swaddled bundle in his arms. It must have been the baby who she heard crying earlier that day.

Were they going to kill the babe later?

Or were they going to train the babe to become the ideal Arian?

The girl didn't know which one was a worse fate.

So now, sitting in a bullet-hole infested room, Sara prayed and prayed for someone, for the Goblin King, to take her away.

Right.

Now.

Whenever Sara opened her eyes to see nothing but dust and blood stains look back at her, she lost, little by little, her hope that someone will get her.

The days come and go. She doesn't know how long she has been in here. Her clothes, previously the same emerald green as her eyes, have dulled to a grimy brown. Her face, her whole body, is sticky with dried sweat and dirt from her daily search for food. Her eyes, like fake costume jewelry, lost their luster, hope fading everyday.

Sara sometimes saw through her window Nazi soldiers herding cattle and sheep into their trucks, shooting at anything else that moved.

One day, she was that thing that moved. One soldier, a young blond man, barely older than the teenage girl who was dragged out the day she "moved in," pierced his ice blue eyes into her own through the window. After the sudden eye contact, Sara quickly ducked under the window, crawling away just before the glass of the window pane above her shattered.

Sara heard men shouting and the sound of an engine sputtering grow louder by the millisecond. She ran to the center of the room, though what possessed her to place herself at the intersection of the doors and windows no one knows.

She heard the front door kicked open and heavy footsteps pounding closer

And closer

To where she was standing.

Sara quickly said her prayer, "I wish the Goblin King will take me away right now."

She opened her eyes, seeing a pair of ice blue eyes staring at her. It was the same young soldier she saw through the window.

The blond man grabbed hold of Sara's wrist, squeezing it to the point of the girl screaming out in pain.

"If you want to live," he hissed, "I suggest you be quiet."

The young soldier dragged her out of the house. He pushed Sara in front of him and declared, "This girl is mine. No one will touch her except me. Is that understood?"

The other soldiers saluted and replied, "Yes, Lieutenant."

_Lieutenant? _Sara thought. _How is this young man an officer already?_

_He must have killed a lot of people, in battle or not._

_He spared my life._

_I don't know if I'm lucky or cursed._

She forgot to wish for the Goblin King during the truck ride.

* * *

_**I'm back!**_

_**It's been a while, huh? I'll do my best to update more often now that I'm on summer break!**_

_**Press that blue button and REVIEW!**_

_**- Gaki (Your Candle on the Water)  
**_


End file.
